


Animal Minds

by Littlekoalawings



Series: Sometimes You Just Gotta Have Fun [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Play Fighting, Polymorph Spell, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekoalawings/pseuds/Littlekoalawings
Summary: Just a silly polymorph idea of them sort of wrestling in animal forms and then transforming back since they forgot how much time they actually had left. Both of them freezing when they realize what their animal minds led them to.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Sometimes You Just Gotta Have Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699846
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Animal Minds

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a little series of just silly but cute senarios. Gonna see how far I get with it.  
> (And hope you guys enjoy!)

The ape seemed a little too excited. Playful, even. Jumping around like a hyper puppy and circling the blue mammoth as if asking for attention.

Joining in on this silly behavior, she poked him with her trunk. And when this turned into tickling, he did the same.

  
  


This went on for a little while before it changed again to a tickle fight. Then.. playful wrestling when the mammoth decided it would be fun to try to flip the ape with her tusks.

  
  


The rest of the Nein watched this continue either in shock, concern or somewhat joy as a mix of orange and blue fur rolled around. 

But eyebrows quickly raised when their forms dropped. Caduceus and Veth however, being the two still laughing at the current situation.

"Well this is interesting." He chuckled.

"What's going on over here?" She asked coyly with a grin.

  
  


With brightly flushed faces and wide eyes Caleb and Jester could only look at each other and the rest of their friends speechlessly.

The alarms in Caleb's head were all screaming that he should just hide in a hole and never show his face to the light of day again. Because there's _no way_ in any of The Nine Hells he should be allowed _to ever_ be this close to her.

Jester was unsure whether she was blushing because she was so close to him, or.. you know, the fact that he's on top of her?

But he's _right there_ and he's blushing too, and-

No. This is weird. They shouldn't be this close. This is _not_ right.

"Uhh.. nothing!" They said simultaneously as they separated themselves from each other and sat on the ground with a couple feet between them; the glow in their cheeks still very visible.

_"That was weird.."_ Beau said under her breath.

"That was nice," Caduceus added with another laugh. "It's alright to have a little fun sometimes."

**Author's Note:**

> I am scared with how this could go, but hopefully I can actually be consistent, since it has been quite a while, but I promise at least 2 more are coming. 💜


End file.
